


101.9

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sickfic!, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: Evan Buckley did not get sick.-Based on Tumblr prompt where Buck's fever won't fuck off so Eddie makes him take a cold bath.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	101.9

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie prompt! Buck is delirious with fever and Eddie forces a cool bath as a last ditch effort to break it. Otherwise, it's off to the hospital and Buck definitely doesn't want that.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: buckleysjareau !!!!

Evan Buckley did not get sick. 

He can vaguely remember the last time he got even the slightest cold, that being when he was twenty-two years old and had a sneeze for a couple of days.

There’s no way he’s sick. It’s just… cold in Eddie’s house. 

“It’s not cold in here.” Eddie raises an eyebrow, arms crossed, the whole  _ I’m a dad and you’re an idiot that’s going to listen to me  _ stance. “You know you’re saying this shit out loud right?”

“...So?” He definitely doesn’t mean to say anything out loud but he’s not about to admit to it. 

Eddie just shakes his head and walks off, Buck couldn’t care less where he’s going, as long as he isn’t in front of him telling him he’s  _ sick.  _ Eddie might be right about mostly everything, but he’s definitely not right about this. 

“You’re right, I am right about everything and I’m right about this. Open your mouth.” Eddie appears in front of him with a thermometer.  _ Ugh. _

Buck groans. “Fine, but it’s only gonna prove I’m not sick.”

Eddie snickers. “God, you’re worse than Chris when he’s sick.”

“Not sick,” Buck whines.

Eddie looks at the thermometer and then raises an eyebrow. “So your fever of 102.4 doesn’t make you sick?”

Buck’s eyes widened. “Shit, really?”

Eddie laughs. “Yeah, really. C’mon, let’s go get some Cold & Flu in you and get your ass to bed.”

Buck lets Eddie pull him off of the couch and towards the kitchen. There’s a box of tissues, a bottle of Cold & Flu medicine, three huge bottles of Gatorade, and Eddie goes to get a rag to wet it. “Seriously?”

“I stopped to get it when you were knocked out in my back seat.” Eddie smiles. “Are you gonna take the medicine yourself or am I gonna have to give it to you?”

Buck rolls his eyes and pouts. “I can take it myself, thank you very much.”

Eddie crosses his arms and waits as Buck pours the purple medicine in the cap and grimaces. He goes to take it like a shot but chickens out at the last second. After the fourth time of chickening out, Eddie sighs and takes the cap of medicine from Buck’s fingers. 

“Close your eyes and hold your nose,” Eddie starts before Buck cuts him off with,  _ I can do it myself.  _ “Can you?”

To prove Eddie that he can, he takes it like a shot without holding his nose and he really wishes he hadn't done that. 

Eddie smirks and pats Buck’s head. “Good boy.”

Buck groans. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Eddie grins smugly. “Go lay down in my bed, I’ll keep an eye on you.” 

So Buck follows, and between the medicine and his fever, Buck is out like a light two minutes after his head hits the pillow. 

Buck groans as his eyes flutter open, the sensation of fingers running through his mess of curls being the thing that brings him to consciousness. He shuts his eyes the second they open, a headache springing to life the second his eyes meet light. 

He hears Eddie sigh. “I know you feel like hell, but you gotta wake up. Your fever is getting worse, I think we’ve gotta get you to the hospital…”

That has Buck wide awake. “No hospital.”

Eddie picks up the thermometer from his bedside table. Buck just rolls his eyes and opens his mouth. He’s about to fall asleep by the time it beeps. “Shit, man, it’s up to 103.1, we gotta-”

Buck grabs Eddie’s arm to get his full attention. “No hospital.”

“We try one more thing and if it doesn’t go down, we’re going, you hear me?” Eddie sighs. “Wait here, stay awake,”

Buck doesn’t respond, not really, just lazily gives him a thumbs up and lays back down. He falls asleep again the second his head is on the pillow. 

He hears Eddie groan exasperatedly, feels himself being picked up, knows he’s moving his feet himself, hardly, and then he’s wide awake the second he’s placed in cold water.  _ “Christopher?!” _

Eddie sighs again. “Sorry, I should have warned you. I’ll get you more sweats when you’re done, but if this doesn’t bring down your fever, we’re going to the hospital.”

Buck’s not having it. “Where’s Christopher?”

“He’s at Hen’s, remember? He’s safe, you’ve got a fever, you’re at my house, yeah?”

Buck sighs. “Yeah.” 

He’s freezing as Eddie takes a cup of the cold water and pours it over his curls but he’s also the most relaxed he’s been in years. He’s shaking, shivering a lot but he can’t tell if it’s his fever or the water, either way, he wants to not be in wet clothes. 

He doesn’t remember saying as much, but he must have because soon Eddie is helping Buck stand and helps him out of the wet clothes. He’s self conscious but can’t bring himself to care in his feverish state and lets Eddie help him into new clothes. 

“Can I sleep again?” Buck pouts, then winces when Eddie sighs for the eightieth time that day. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He smiles softly. “You can soon, just let me check and see if it’s going down a little, yeah?”

“Why are you being so nice?” 

“Because you’re sick, and I love you,” Eddie grins, eyes softer than Buck’s ever seen them.

“You love me?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs like it’s not a big deal but, to Buck? It’s a huge deal.

“I love you, too.”

Eddie lets out a sigh, this time one of pure relief. “Good. Now, temperature check, let’s go.”

Buck pouts but opens his mouth after Eddie kisses his cheek. 

_ 101.9. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos??? follow a girl on tumblr if you want :) just give me validation hahaha


End file.
